Convincing Hermione
by BluJae
Summary: I didn't want to embarrass her, but the only way she was ever going to be convinced was to do what I just did last Monday....


**Convincing Hermione**

By BluJae

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and characters. Oh, and the plot comes from a small part of the Filipino movie, "Ngayon Nandito Ka" (meaning "Now that you're here") starring __Jericho__ Rosales and Kristine Hermosa. So, really, none of this is mine._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't like embarrassing Hermione. Well, that's not exactly true. When she gets embarrassed, her face flushes and it's just so bloody adorable. But still, I don't like embarrassing her, especially not in front of anyone else. But sometimes, I have no bloody choice. 

Take last Monday for example. The guys here at Hogwarts dubbed it "Bloody Monday." They claimed that because of that little incident I somehow "changed the rules of teenage courtship" and "raised the bloody bar of being a boyfriend." But I don't care that all the guys are slightly mad at me, and I ignore the girls who keep trying to flirt with me. There's only one person I care about and whose affections I can never ignore: Hermione. And she knows I love her. I proved that last Monday.

~ ~ ~

That day started like any other day. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went down to the common room to meet Hermione. (Harry usually wakes up earlier than I do to meet up with Ginny since they don't spend as much time together as Hermione and I do on a weekday.) Then we made our way, hand-in-hand, to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The conversation was light and insignificant, but it didn't matter. I just love hearing her voice. But the air suddenly changed when a seventh year Ravenclaw named Angela passed us in the Hall. Although she was a year ahead, she made it well known that she kinda…fancies me. You'd think I'd be flattered, but I'm really not. I only care about, you guessed it, Hermione.

Angela called out my name, so, being the friendly, chivalrous person that I am, I stopped, making Hermione stop with me.

"Hi," Angela walked up to us, but I noticed that she pointedly didn't acknowledge Hermione. "I was wondering if you'll be going to Hogsmeade this Saturday." 

I was right. She is deliberately pretending Hermione is not there. I was starting to get angry. God knows it took a _lot to keep calm and answered, "No. Actually, __Hermione and I are planning to take advantage of our empty common room," I said with smug, letting her know that I'm not interested in her at all. _

Only then did she acknowledge Hermione. It was with a glare, but at least she's not pretending my Hermione in invisible. Then she looked back up at me, all malice gone from her face. "All right. See you around, Ronald."

She turned and walked away from us, so Hermione and I continued our walk to the Great Hall. Nearing its entrance, Hermione let out a sigh. I know what she was feeling (I'm not as daft as I used to be), so I swing my arm around her shoulder as we continued our slow pace into the, by now, completely packed Great Hall and towards Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, come on Hermione. Don't tell me you're still insecure about Angela."

She sighed.

"What chance do I have next to Angela? She's the minister's granddaughter, her family is all magic, she's older and taller and…blonde. And what I fear the most is that every other guy in school is urging you to want her."

By then, we already reached our seats across from my sister and best mate. I turned to her and held her face so she was forced to look at me.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, _you_ are who Mr. Ron Weasley wants, okay. So even if Angela practically has a place in the ministry, you have a place in my heart. Hmm?" I said with a smile.

"I know that," she said with a smile, looking away from me.

"You don't look convinced." Then I had an idea. A twinkle must have shone in my eyes because Hermione got suddenly scared. Needless to say, I took advantage of her shocked state.

Before she knew what was happening, I moved the large tray of bacon in front of me on top of the sausage tray on the right, knocking the pitcher of pumpkin juice in the process. After quickly apologizing to the now soaked Neville, I jumped onto the table.

"Excuse me!" I announced to the whole school. This got Hermione's attention as well. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" I said, turning around so I got the attention of every person in every part of the Hall.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Hermione was now standing up on the floor looking up at me.

"Excuse me! Yes, you! (_Ron_! Get _down_.) Excuse me, please! Just one moment! Could you please listen to me?" The reaction to my call consisted of chuckles, giggles, smiles, and laughs, but I ignored that and continued on. 

"I am Ron Weasley, Ronald Weasley (Ron, come _on!)," I announced, slowly turning around to give my attention to the whole Hall. I am standing here right now to vow and promise that I will love no one else, no one, no one else," I started jumping and turning on the spot as I said that last bit; then stopped in front of Hermione, bent my knees so I'm closer to her eye lever, and raised me hands to present her, "but Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Hermione Granger, you are the only one I will ever love," my hands went to my chest. "Promise."_

I grabbed her hands, hands that were just tugging on my pants to get me to stop and get down, and tried to pull her up with me. But she refused, and tried to pull me down to her. The Hall was filled with murmurs and chuckles and giggles.

"Okay, already. Now get down. This is embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. Come on, come up with me (Ron!)," I still fought to get her up there. "Just for a second." But she fought back.

"Ron, come on. I believe you now. Come on, please. Ron!"

Now that I was convinced that _she was convinced, I stopped trying to pull her up. Then I looked her in the eye, me still in my bending position, and said, hand towards my heart, "You are the only one in my heart. This is Ms. Hermione Granger!" I announced one last time. _

"Ron, come on. Get down." And I did. I jumped down in front of her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said to everyone in the Hall, waving around as I did so. Then I focused on Hermione.

"You..." I said, pointing at her. Then I kissed her. Right there. In the Great Hall. With almost the whole school. And all the Professors. Everyone cheered and clapped.

But Hermione and I ignored them as we sat down and ate breakfast.

She should have known I'd go to extreme measures to convince her of how much I love her and only her. And I have to say, I don't really regret embarrassing her that one time.

**The End**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N  Thanks so much for reading. Please review. 


End file.
